Fabula
FABULA is a story that takes place after The Tyrant War and is about the Ending of the Second Age of Peace which lasted only 16 years before Hethod declared war on Syrul. The declaration of war was attempted to be negotiated which failed. The trigger of war was the Hethod King, Rachvinanst's anger over General James Holas who was the High General of the Syrulian Empire whom did not recieve the death penalty for the war crimes he commited during The Tyrant War and especially to Hethods most sacred allies, Pahuv. General Holas slew many villages in Pahuv when Hethod joined the Alliance of Alnor but Raias insisted that mercy be shown to him. In the end General Holas was released without death for his crimes. The Elos Council was informed shortly after this happened and being the worldy peace attempters they now try and settle things between the two kingdoms, but when negotiations failed The Milros chose to aid Syrul the one under attack thus growing hostile towards Hethod. When the Milros stopped aiding Syrul, Raias argued with Queen Melriarch to return to aid. When she refused Raias grew angry towards the Milros elves declaring them an enemy of the kingdom. Thus there are three factions of the world at war with each other ending the short lived Second Age of Peace. Years after the war started (during "Fabula: Neco") The Karagni saw that the kingdoms were at war once more and decided to strike. Thus adding the Karagni to the war and adding them as a special faction accesable only after level 25 and only playable as a PVP faction during PVP Assaults and Battles. CLASSES: ' Fabula has classes specific to each faction. These classes can have different roles such as Tank, Physical DPS, Magical DPS, Healing, or Support. Each faction has 8 classes and gets additional classes through expansions. Classes 'FACTIONS & RACES: SYRULIAN- Human, Neranum, Bayon, | 'Kirlodian, Virkin '''HETHOD- ''Human, Darmo, Garr'ed,'' | Myea, Subattan '''MILROS COUNCIL'- Human, Elf, Drakon, |''' Dark Elf, Kry-Tir __________________ '''Race-Class Combinations: | (The Karagni Faction is only accesable at level 25+) K'aragni:'|| T'''HE KARAGNI RACE IS A PVP ONLY RACE AND IS USED SPECIFICLY FOR PVP EVENTS/COMBAT. Capital Cities: Each Faction has their own Capital City. After '''Ruo each additional race to the faction gets their themed City same with Vita. The Syrulian Empire: Syrulian-''' Capital City '''Kirlodian- Mellowfall Neranum-''' Alnia Monestary '''Hethod: Hethod-''' Hathen '''Darmo- Jajzi Myae-''' Ok'nae '''Elos Council: Elos- Ewardel Dark Elf-Lake-haven Virkin-Verkeria City Karagni: Game Features PVE: Fabula is a PVPVE game where PVE content has alot to do with how the faction is played. Many raids can give bennifits to the entire faction for slaying threatening beasts that enterfere with the factions campaign in war. Many Instances are are available throughout the leveling experience and at end-game. All Dungeons have a 12 hour cooldown and all Raids have a 5 day cooldown. PVP: Fabula is a PVPVE game where PVP content also has alot to do with how a Faction is played. Certain areas around Ilanor are PVP only areas which have sub-regions that a certain Faction may capture. There also exists "Assaults" which are specific Instances where you fight a certain faction for objectives such as Capture the Flag. On the UI there is a tab which says Control. This tab lists the Control of each faction to areas and the total control of all the areas in percentage. For Example, Total Control of Ilanor-''' [29%]Syrulian', 34%'Ewardel', 36%'Hethod'. If you have a low control of the world your Tax Prices will increase. TAX: Tax causes the price of all vendor items to increase and the cost to list items on the Auction increase. Tax is reduces/increased by the amount of control you have on the world. Tax Prices can only increase up to 30% this being caused by your faction to control 0% of the world. Housing In Fabula each player has his or her own House which they may customise, store items in, Invite friends over, among other things. To obtain a house a player must first reach level 30 and then go to the Housing Count in a Factions City. Once you have bought a house go to the Residential Area of a select city and enter your house! Each City has three different types of houses. Each one getting bigger in size and costing more money the bigger the house is. You may only have one house at a time. If you decide to change houses all of your items in your previous house will be relocated to your new Houses inventory. Every possible City (Except The Karagni's) has a Residential Housing Area which you may purchase housing in. Each City has three levels of size ranging from small, medium, to big. Changing from one city house to another costs 50% more of the original house price. Say you were in Capital City with a Medium house. If you wanted to move to Mellowfall and buy a house that house would cost 50% more money to purchase. Transportation: Mounts Mounts are used to travel in Fabula. One may obtain a mount to travel on from a Stable Master at Towns or Cities. These mounts have a limited travel time and are primarily used to travel to a distanced area. Once dismounted the mount will run off and dissapear. One may purchase a permanent mount at level 40. These mounts are stored in your inventory and can be accessed at any time. Proffesions '''Miner-'''Mine Ores. '''Blacksmith-'''Smith weapons and Heavy armor with ores. '''Herbalist-'''Gather herbs and plants. '''C'hemist-'Use herbs and minerals gathered from mining to create potions '''Sheppard- '''Sheer wool for Tailoring and kill animals for Cooking. '''Tailor- '''Use Wool and Cloth made from herbs to create Light Armor. '''Lumberman- '''Cut down trees to gain lumber and sometimes Plants and Fruit. '''Carpenter- '''Use wood and other materials to construct furniture for your house. '''Hunter- '''Hunt animals and skin them for their hides. '''Leatherworker- '''Use animal skins and hides to create Medium Armor. '''Jewelrycrafter- '''Use materials to construct Jewelry '''Alchemist- '''Transmute items and materials to create new ones. '''Cook-' Use foods and materials to bake and cook food. Syrulian Empire The Syrulian Empire uses Trains as its close land travel. They use Boats for their long range travel Hethod Hethod uses Drakes as its close land travel and 'P'sy's as its long range travel. Milros Council The Milros Council uses 'P'sy's for its close range travel instantly teleporting and uses Airships as its long range travel. Birthstone At level 5 once a player chooses their Class they then choose a '''Birthstone. These Birthstones give small passive abilities unique to each stone. Garnet: Increases HP regeneration while walking. Amethyst: '''Increases MP regeneration while walking. '''Bloodstone: '''While in melee combat your NPC opponents movement speed is reduced by 5% '''Sapphire: Increases Spell Range by 2yrds. Agate: Reduces all DMG taken by 2% while standing still. Emerald: Increases the healing done by your Critical Heals by 2% Onyx: Increases the DMG done by your Critical Strikes by spells by 2%. Carnelian: Increases the DMG done by your Melee Critical Strikes by 2%. Peridot: Reduces the cast time of your Healing Spells by 1%. Beryl: Increases run speed by 5% while running away from an attacking enemy. Topaz: Increases your total HP by 1%. Ruby: Increases your total MP by 1%. VERSIONS: 'F'abula-Original (Story) 'F'abula: 'R'uo (Ruin) 'F'abula: 'N'eco (Kill) 'F'abula: 'V'ita (Life)